Armada de la Primera Orden
*''SupremacíaBB-9E en ''Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero |emplazamientos= |lider=*Kylo Ren[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *Snoke *Alto Mando de la Primera Orden |oficiales=*Capitán Moden Canady *Teniente Dopheld Mitaka |tripulacion=TN-3465Capitana Phasma 1 |pasajeros= |hangares= |flagship= |capital=*''Absolución'Phasma'' *''Finalizador'' *''Supremacía'' *''Subyugador'Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' |starfighters=*8º Escuadrón de ÉliteUltimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Stickerscapes *Escuadrón NegroStar Wars: Ships of the Galaxy *Escuadrón Epsilon *Escuadrón Omega *''Venganza de Tarkin'Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *Escuadrón Zeta |ground= |campaigns=*Guerra fría[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia |battles=*Ataque a la flota de la Resistencia *Batalla de la Base Starkiller *Batalla de Crait *Batalla de Takodana *Batalla sobre un planeta desérticoPoe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI *Evacuación de D'Qar *Misión a OvanisPoe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I *Operación: Golpe de Sable *Escaramuza en OR-Kappa-2722 |era= |afiliacion=*Primera Orden **Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden }} La '''Armada de la Primera Orden, también conocida como la Flota de la Primera Orden, era la rama naval de las fuerzas militares de la Primera Orden. Creado a partir de los restos de la Armada Imperial del antiguo Imperio Galáctico, sería primordial en la conquista gradual y la colonización de las Regiones Desconocidas por la facción sucesora Imperial conocida como la Primera Orden. Historia [[Archivo:TFA_FirstOrder_Star_Destroyer.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Una lanzadera clase Upsilon y transportes de tropas acercándose al Finalizador]] Orígenes Después de la derrota decisiva del Imperio Galáctico en la Batalla de Jakku y su posterior rendición a la Nueva República con la firma del Concordato Galáctico, una facción que luego se conocería como la Primera Orden eventualmente se escindiría del Viejo Imperio y consolidaría su esfera política. en la frontera galáctica conocida como las Regiones Desconocidas. Allí, lejos de curiosear con los ojos de la Nueva República, la Primera Orden expandiría rápidamente su ejército e investigaría algunos de los mayores secretos militares del Imperio en un intento por regresar al poder. Con el programa de desarme militar de la Nueva República, muchos miembros de la Armada de la Primera Orden bromeaban que su flota era virtualmente insuperable. A pesar de esto, la Primera Orden carecía de los recursos del Antiguo Imperio, y como resultado, la Armada de la Primera Orden era más pequeña que la Armada de la Nueva República; que en sí mismo era una mera fracción del tamaño de la antigua Armada Imperial. Aproximadamente trece años antes de la destrucción del sistema Hosnian,En Líneas de Sangre de Claudia Gray se menciona que la Primera Orden había comenzado a canalizar fondos hacia el cártel de Rinnrivin Di siete años antes de los acontecimientos de la novela, que tiene lugar seis años antes de los acontecimientos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] la Primera Orden comenzó a canalizar miles de millones de créditos en el cártel del señor del crimen Nikto, Rinnrivin Di, hasta ahora menor, a través de una milicia llamado los guerreros Amaxine. El cártel de Rinnrivin estuvo involucrado en actividades de contrabando y apuestas en el espacio de la Nueva República con los Amaxines sirviendo como sus financistas y socios. Además, el cártel de Rinnrivn y los Amaxines allanaron envíos comerciales legítimos y extorsionaron a los comerciantes por dinero de protección. Las ganancias se canalizaron a empresas ocultas en los Territorios del Borde Exterior y fuentes Centristas como Lady Carise Sindian, que transfirió los fondos a la Primera Orden, que lo utilizó para reconstruir la vieja Flota Imperial, que se convirtió en la base para la flota de la Primera Orden.Líneas de Sangre Camino a la guerra Aproximadamente treinta años después de Endor, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] representaría la nave más nueva de la Orden, sin embargo, los modelos más antiguos como la [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|clase Imperial]] seguirían viendo el servicio en la Armada de la Primera Orden y serían mantenidos por drones no tripulados. Durante la Guerra fría, las fuerzas de la Primera Orden participaron en escaramuzas tanto con la Nueva República como con la Resistencia, una fuerza paramilitar privada que había sido establecida por la General Leia Organa para vigilar los movimientos de la Primera Orden. En el 34 DBY, un equipo de abordaje de la Primera Orden respaldado por cazas TIE capturó el carguero Yissira Zyde cerca de Suraz 4. El Escuadrón Estoque de Nueva República dirigido por el Comandante Poe Dameron respondió pero no pudo detener el robo. Más tarde, Dameron emprendió una misión solitaria para encontrar al Yissira Zyde y se encontró con varias naves capitales de la Primera Orden, incluyendo tres Destructores Estelares, cuatro [[Fragata clase Lancero|Fragatas clase Lancero]], dos [[Crucero pesado clase Maxima-A|Cruceros pesados clase Maxima-A]] y un [[Crucero ligero clase Disidente|Crucero ligero clase Disidente]]. En respuesta a la Operación: Golpe de Sable, la flota de la Primera Orden desplegó varias naves incluyendo un Destructor Estelar Resurgente y una Fragata Nebulón-K para evitar que la Resistencia capturara el yate de lujo Gracia de Hevurion del Senador Erudo Ro-Kiintor, que traía evidencia de la colusión del senador con la Primera Orden. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Dameron logró escapar con la nave de vuelta a la Resistencia. Como resultado, la Resistencia obtuvo información sobre el explorador Lor San Tekka, quien tenía la llave para encontrar a Luke Skywalker. Durante la Búsqueda de Lor San Tekka, la flota de la Primera Orden envió al Crucero pesado clase Maxima-A Ravenous para ayudar al Agente Terex del Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden a encontrar primero al explorador. El Ravenous y sus cazas TIE chocaron con el Escuadrón Negro de Poe en un combate aéreo sobre Ovanis.Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II Después de que el Escuadrón Negro se fue con la información de la anciana Crèche, Terex y sus tropas supervivientes pudieron avisar al Ravenous para que lo recogieran. Los combatientes de la Resistencia les permitieron irse para evitar provocar un conflicto entre la Primera Orden y la Nueva República.Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III Más tarde, un crucero pesado Maxima-A dirigido por la Comandante Malarus fue enviado a castigar al Agente Terex, por embarcarse en una campaña errante para destruir la Resistencia. El crucero de Malarus surgió hacia el final de la batalla de Terex con el Escuadrón Negro de Poe y destruyó la nave estelar de Terex, el Carrion Spike. Los TIE de los cruceros pesados destruyeron el resto de los "Feos" de la Banda Ranc antes de enviar a un grupo de aterrizaje para aprehender a Terex.Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI Antes del Cataclismo de Hosnian, el Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente Finalizador viajó a Jakku para atacar la aldea de Tuanul, donde Poe se encontraba con Lor San Tekka. Después de que Poe escapara con el soldado de asalto desertor Finn, el Finalizador se enfrascó en un breve combate aéreo con su caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe robado, que se estrelló en Jakku. A pesar de enviar un grupo de desembarco, Finn logró escapar con la carroñera Rey y el droide BB-8 de la serie BB, que llevaba el mapa a Skywalker. Reconquistando la galaxia Después de la Batalla de la Base Starkiller, la Primera Orden comenzó una invasión de la Nueva República con el General Armitage Hux estimando que los sistemas centrales de la Nueva República caerían en cuestión de semanas. Antes de que la Resistencia pudiera evacuar completamente D'Qar, la flota de la Primera Orden bajo el mando del General Hux ingresó al sistema. El [[Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV|Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV]] Fulminatrix destruyó la base de la Resistencia antes de ser aniquilado por un bombardero de la Resistencia del Escuadrón Cobalto, que sufrió muchas bajas. Aunque la Resistencia huyó al hiperespacio, la Primera Orden pudo usar un rastreador de hiperespacio para cazarlos. La flota de la Primera Orden, a la que se unió el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]] Supremacía del Líder Supremo Snoke, se encontró con la Resistencia e infligió muchas bajas; reduciendo las fuerzas de la Resistencia a tres naves capitales y matando a varios miembros de la tripulación incluyendo al Almirante Ackbar. Durante las siguientes dieciocho horas, la Primera Orden persiguió a la Resistencia a través del espacio, esperando que se quedara sin combustible. Los guerreros de la Resistencia evacuaron en una flota de treinta cargadores orbitales U-55 al planeta Crait. Sin embargo, DJ expuso el plan de la Resistencia y la Primera Orden bombardeó a los cargadores, destruyendo todos menos seis. En respuesta, La Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo atravesó el Crucero Estelar MC85 Raddus en el Supremacía, dañando gravemente la nave de guerra y varios Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente cercanos. Mientras tanto, Snoke fue asesinado por su discípulo Kylo Ren, quien reclamó el título de Líder Supremo. Ren luego dirigió las fuerzas terrestres de la Primera Orden contra la Resistencia durante la Batalla de Crait pero no pudo destruir a los rebeldes debido a la intervención de Luke. Naves estelares de la Armada de la Primera Orden Corbetas *''Carrion Spike'' Cruceros *Cruceros ligeros **[[Crucero ligero clase Disidente|Crucero ligero clase Disidente]] **Crucero ligero de la Primera OrdenPoe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III ***''Enshado'Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *[[Crucero pesado clase Maxima-A|Crucero pesado clase Maxima-A]] **''Ravenous'' Cañoneras *Transportes de Tropas AAL-1971/9.1 Fragatas right|thumb|180px|Un piloto de caza TIE de la Primera Orden *[[Fragata clase Lancero|Fragatas clase Lancero]] *Nebulón-Ks Plataformas *Plataforma de la Primera Orden Lanzaderas *[[Lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon|Lanzaderas de mando clase Upsilon]] **Lanzadera de mando de Kylo Ren *[[Lanzadera ligera clase Xi|Lanzaderas ligeras clase Xi]] Destructores Estelares *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente]] **''Absolución'' **''Conquistador'Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' **''Fellfire[[Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi (novela juvenil)|''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi novela juvenil]] **''Finalizador'' **''Heraldo'' **''Retribución''Star Wars Battlefront II **''Subyugador'' Acorazados Estelares *[[Línea Mandator|Línea Mandator]] **Acorazado de Asedio clase Mandator IV ***''Fulminatrix'' *1 [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]] **''Supremacía'' Cazas estelares del Cuerpo de Pilotos TIE de la Primera Orden *Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/po *Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/fe *Cazas de superioridad espacial TIE/vn **Silenciador TIE de Kylo Ren Superarmas *Base Starkiller Apariciones *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II}} Fuentes *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Unidades militares de la Primera Orden